Atem mets Seth
by angelhamby931
Summary: how Atem Met Seth somewhat Atem/Yami x Seto/Seth


The bright heated sun began to rise over the tall palace that stood near the small village near the small Nile River, villagers and servant's stood outside the white colored kingdom, gifts in their hands as they waited for the reveal of the young prince. For years the royal couple has prayed to the gods for a baby, now finally the gods have answered to their dreams as well as their prayers, by sunrise the baby was born and was named Atem, as the only son of King Aknamkanon. Atem became heir to the Egyptian throne and the Millennium Puzzle, with the gates finally opened the people of the village were allowed to see the new born baby, as the people entered the main room of the palace , the room was already filled with gifts, the royal family stood in the middle, the tall woman with long silk brown dark like hair which made her crimson colored eyes spark as she gave a smile at her tan skinned Son, she took note as how much Atem looks like his father , whether it was his spiky hair. his hair color was truly rare his front bangs stood out they were a dirty blond while the rest was black and red , he truly had his mother's eyes they too would always spark when he would look at someone or just anything, it was the perfect child lastly he was wrapped in a warm soft blanket, she smiled at the small prince as the king did the same , she kissed him on the cheek and spoke softly in his small ear " Atem, you may be small today but I just know someday you're going to do great things" the rest of the day was as busy as it could be , the room felling up with gifts from all in the village, some loved the new prince others were unsure.

years went by , Atem had grown he was now ten years old but he still looked younger, using his slim legs he walked up to his mother, grabbing her the end of her long dress , the small tug caused her own crimson eyes to look down at her son, he looked at her so innocent and short , she smiled at her shy son " I know this is all new but I'm sure you'll like him " with her brave words reaching Atem , he smiled at her and nodded, the king was busy with his duties to join them, this only made Atem feel less brave but with his Mother by his side he felt like he could do anything , finally the time has come. A small child walked up to them , he was a little tall for his age his brunette hair shined in the sunlight, while his dark cold eyes looked at Atem's mother, he wore a rob around his waist that didn't even go past his legs lastly he wore handmade sandals to keep his feet from getting sand on them " hello Seth, look at how oh my ,much you have grown" Atem Mother smiled at the young boy in front of them , the boy named Seth just gave a hard sigh and looked away " yeah I guess" his voice was high, Atem took note as of how Seth voice sounded uncaring but at the same time calm , Atem out of his shyness had hidden behind his mother but slowly came out still holding on to the end of his mother's dress , looking at Seth with his Crimson eyes not sure what to make of him " Seth, I would like you to meet my son, Atem" she spoke softly , she took a step back causing atem to let go of her dress , his cheeks started to blush lightly as he took a step forward , Seth just looked at him coldly " um I'm very pleased to meet you Seth"

the first thing that Seth notice was the boy was short for his age, at first he thought Atem was girl but from a closer look he stood corrected, the young Atem wore a long dark blue cape around him with a long sleeve like rob with golden jewels with a golden necklace around his soft neck, the small prince was small framed the only thing that Seth found off about him was the fact of how much his weird hair stood out, he couldn't stop looking at it " it's nice to meet you too" Seth spoke calmly, the young Prince smiled cutely at him " um you want to play ball?" it was a simple thing to ask , normally Seth wouldn't play with anyone who was higher than himself, but for some reason he just felt the need too, it was his own choice " fine but we play by my rules!" Seth gave a heavy sigh as he spoke almost making it sound like chore, Atem didn't seem to notice he just smiled sweetly and followed Seth as they walked to the back near the river, the queen just smiled and watched them play but while she wouldn't say out loud , she was feeling a bit under the weather. She breathed heavy as she began to feel light headed but she tried to stay awake without passing out, not here not while her son was making a new friend. Seth and Atem had found the perfect spot to play, although it seemed like more of a contest the two were still having fun as they played with the big round ball, even Seth had started to smile himself, he enjoyed challenging Atem they were rivals they were meant to stay that way, right? Seth was broken out of his thoughts as the other spoke up "I win again Seth" Atem held the ball while smiling proudly, Seth made a face "no fair! I call re match!" He ordered Atem "sure Seth any time any place!" Atem agreed with playful smirk, this was their fourth time playing and Atem had always seemed to win, this only made their Friendship even better but sadly the sun was setting, Atem would have to return to his mother "we will continue this tomorrow" Atem yelled aloud pointing at Seth, the other boy nodded and took his Ball away from Atem "I'll beat you someday!" Seth called before leaving, Atem just giggled and walked back to his mother, who was waiting for him but she looked a little worn out " mother I had so much fun! Can I come back and play with Seth tomorrow?" he begged as he smiled at his mother, she put on a smile and held his hand "of course dear, let's go home before your father worries "the two made their way back to the palace.


End file.
